


Dead sea

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fear, M/M, Pain, Torture, Violence, Wings, and happy end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Кто-то окликнул его и спросил: «Парень, который час?». Дирк остановился, чтобы вытащить телефон и ответить. Кажется, ему даже удалось произнести: «Одна минута второго», с огорчением осознав, что всё-таки опоздал. А потом… потом наступила темнота. Плотная, удушливая, тяжелая.





	1. Дирк

**Author's Note:**

> Проект Дуллахан — один из проектов Черного крыла, который не был раскрыт в сериале, так что здесь сыграла свою роль исключительно больная фантазия автора.
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 на тему спецквеста "Ангелы".

Последнее, что Дирк помнил — это переулок, в который он решил свернуть, чтобы срезать дорогу и быстрее попасть на место встречи. Время подходило к часу дня, а друзья не любили, когда он опаздывал. Тодд бы начал ворчать, а Фара смотрела бы укоризненно. Именно поэтому Дирк решил свернуть на незнакомую дорогу. Это не было холистическим чутьем, простое человеческое решение. Во всяком случае, Дирк так искренне полагал.

Кто-то окликнул его и спросил: «Парень, который час?». Дирк остановился, чтобы вытащить телефон и ответить. Кажется, ему даже удалось произнести: «Одна минута второго», с огорчением осознав, что все-таки опоздал. А потом… потом наступила темнота: плотная, удушливая, тяжелая.

Теперь он с трудом разлепил веки, выбираясь из забытья, прорываясь через густой туман, клубящийся в голове. Это немного напоминало похмелье, если бы он мог выпить пару кег темного эля и выжить на утро.

Дирк вдохнул полной грудью и тут же закашлялся, почувствовав гнилостный, мерзкий запах. Голова отдалась тупой, гудящей болью. Он хотел поднести руку ко лбу, чтобы потереть его, но не смог. Дирк медленно опустил взгляд на запястье и с нарастающей тревогой понял, что оно пристегнуто к подлокотнику какого-то кресла толстым кожаным ремнем. Все еще не желая верить в реальность происходящего, он осмотрел себя. Прогноз был неутешительным — его привязали к креслу, которое чем-то напоминало стоматологическое. Только было очень твердым и неудобным. Запястья, щиколотки и грудь перехвачены ремнями. Дирк попробовал дернуться, но крепления были надежны и не поддались. Лишь жалобно скрипнуло кресло.

— Совсем. Совсем плохо, — пробормотал Дирк и начал осматривать помещение, в котором оказался. Обстановка была откровенно гнетущая. Повсюду грязь, пыль, темные разводы на полу. Около стены высились деревянные потрепанные стеллажи, которые было трудно разглядеть из-за тусклого света, что давала единственная лампочка под потолком. Чуть поодаль от кресла стоял высокий стол, такой бывает в больницах и моргах — хромированный, со стоком для крови, но тоже грязный и заляпанный. Рядом со столом находилась небольшая тележка, но что на ней лежало, нельзя было разглядеть. Честно сказать, Дирку хватило и того, что он увидел. К горлу подкатила дурнота, желудок неприятно сжался. Дирк закусил губу, сдерживая рвотный позыв. Голова все еще была тяжелой, а тело ватным, и противный горьковато-металлический привкус во рту никак не проходил.

Дирк попытался сглотнуть и заставить себя дышать ровно, хотя запахи, пропитавшие помещение, не способствовали размеренному, глубокому дыханию. Но иллюзия спокойствия сейчас была важнее, потому что грудь уже начинало сдавливать, а сердце частило. Только панической атаки ему не хватало в такой ситуации.

— Спокойно, Дирк, спокойно, — приговаривал холистический детектив, стараясь вдыхать носом и в два этапа выдыхать через рот. — Ты направлялся на встречу с друзьями и не пришел, а значит, Тодд уже оборвал телефон, Фара разрабатывает план поиска. Они найдут тебя и вытащат. Все будет хорошо. Они найдут тебя… — на этих словах в голове мелькнула предательская мысль: «Где найдут? Где ты вообще находишься?».

— Нет, нет, нет, это неправильный вопрос, — крепко зажмурился Дирк. Разговор с самим собой частенько помогал ему справиться с паникой. — Фара и Тодд точно меня найдут. Им просто нужно время.

Он еще раз глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза. Именно в этот момент Дирк заметил на полу небольшой продолговатый предмет. Прищурившись, он вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть его. Это было большой ошибкой.

Когда зрение сфокусировалось настолько, что даже в полутьме можно было разглядеть нечто, Дирк понял, что на полу лежит отрезанная по локоть человеческая рука. Она уже начала подгнивать и в некоторых местах кожа обвисла лоскутами, пальцы были вывернуты под неестественным углом, и их оказалось всего три, из запястья торчало что-то острое и темное, возможно — кость. Глаза Дирка расширились, вскрик застрял в горле. Он изо всех сил рванулся в кресле, ощущая, как больно ремень врезается в грудь, а потом его все-таки вырвало. Хорошо, что он успел повернуть и немного наклонить голову, так что перепачканным оказался только рукав рубашки. Спазмы еще не закончились, но, к счастью, завтрак у Дирка был легким, поэтому рвало его недолго. На губах и во рту осталась мерзкая горечь, а горло саднило. Дирк попытался сплюнуть, но слюна ниточкой повисла на подбородке. Он не мог просто поднять руку и вытереть рот, не мог пошевелиться, не мог встать и уйти.

— Черт, черт, черт, — выдохнул он и пару раз приложился затылком о достаточно твердый подголовник. Это вызвало новый приступ дурноты и головокружения, но не помогло справиться с неприятным давящим чувством, рвущимся из груди.

Зачем Вселенная привела его сюда? Что вообще происходит? Он давно так серьезно не влипал в одиночку. Уже успел привыкнуть, что рядом друзья: Фара, Тодд, Аманда. На имени Тодда Дирк попытался сконцентрироваться, вызывая в памяти его образ. Вот воображаемый Тодд заходит в офис с холщовой сумкой через плечо, улыбается, машет рукой: «Доброе утро, Дирк». Глаза Тодда такие большие, голубые, как море, что хочется в них утонуть. Невероятная банальность. Обычно Дирк себе таких не позволял, но сейчас ему очень страшно, а мысли о Тодде помогали хоть немного отвлечься. Почему-то вспомнилось то, что они хотели поехать на море на этих выходных. Формально никакого моря около Сиэтла не было. Был океан, точнее залив. Но Дирк искренне считал, что раз это маленькая часть огромного водного пространства, то почему бы не назвать его морем. Никто не возражал. Даже Тодд улыбнулся и сказал: «Давай съездим на море на выходных». И они решили поехать — вдвоем (Фара почему-то категорически отказалась, сославшись на дела). Просто погулять по берегу. Возможно, поиграть во фрисби. Дирк никогда не играл во фрисби, и Тодд, смеясь, пообещал научить.

Море и Тодд — две вещи, которые Дирк хотел бы снова увидеть. Вселенная, пожалуйста, не отбирай у него этот шанс!

Дирк ощутил, как глаза начало щипать от подступающих слез, но нельзя было сдаваться, нельзя отчаиваться. Ничего не кончено, пока все не кончено. Должен быть выход. По крайней мере, пока никто ему не угрожает и не пытается причинить вред. То, что его похитили и привезли непонятно куда не ради добрых намерений, было понятно и полном дураку.

Дирк попробовал еще раз оглядеть помещение, на этот раз подмечая любые возможные пути отступления. Окон видно не было, только в углу под потолком маленькое вентиляционное отверстие, через которое с трудом пролезла бы и кошка. Это объясняло, почему в комнате стояла такая адская вонь и духота. Дверь была только одна: массивная, явно прочная, с крупными железными клепками по периметру, обшита, судя по всему, чем-то мягким. В паре мест на обшивке виднелись длинные полосы, словно кто-то отчаянно скребся ногтями, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Дирк вздрогнул, проследив взглядом дорожку из бурых капель, которая шла от двери к его креслу. Ситуация складывалась отвратительная. И, конечно же, Вселенная решила, что все можно сделать еще хуже.

Скрипнул замок и дверь мягко открылась. Дирк вжался спиной в кресло, ощущая, как рубашка прилипает к спине. Вопрос о том, куда делась его новая фиолетовая кожаная куртка, которую он надел с утра, не входил даже в десятку важных на этот момент. Он вообще вспомнил про нее только сейчас, потому что очень остро почувствовал себя беззащитным в одной тонкой хлопковой рубашке. Не то чтобы куртка кардинально что-то изменила, но она всегда была для Дирка чуточку броней.

В комнату вошел невысокий широкоплечий мужчина. На нем были обычные синие джинсы и рубашка в крупную красную клетку. Русые волосы коротко подстрижены, подбородок гладко выбрит. Все в нем казалось обычным, ничем не примечательным, но отчего-то бросало в дрожь при его появлении.

Мужчина легкой, скользящей походкой подошел ближе к креслу и остановился, внимательно разглядывая Дирка, который замер, не дыша, боясь каким-нибудь жестом или словом спровоцировать незнакомца, хотя вопросы: «Кто вы?» и «Какого черта тут происходит?» так и рвались с языка.

— Наконец-то, я нашел тебя, — тихим, вкрадчивым голосом произнес мужчина и невесомо прикоснулся к пальцам Дирка, лежащим на подлокотнике. Дирк непроизвольно сжал руку в кулак.

— Не бойся, — улыбка незнакомца была мягкой, она абсолютно ему не подходила. — Ты представить себе не можешь, как я ждал нашей встречи. Вот так, лицом к лицу.

Большая теплая ладонь накрыла щеку Дирка. Тот попытался уклониться, но места для маневра было немного. Чужая рука скользнула по лицу, переместившись на шею.

— Шшш, — прозвучало совсем тихо. — Я не хочу обидеть тебя. Я хочу дать то, что ты потерял.

— Ч-ч-что? — с трудом выдавил Дирк, понимая, что больше не может подавлять невольную дрожь, накатывающую волнами. Он бы и рад промолчать, сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, но один вид странного незнакомца почему-то внушал такой ужас, что сдерживать в себе рвущийся крик было все сложнее и сложнее. Поэтому при выборе: задать вопрос или позорно заорать — Дирк выбрал первое, хоть и осуществил с трудом.

Кажется, мужчину очень порадовал прозвучавший вопрос, потому что он улыбнулся еще шире и погладил Дирка по голове, как будто поощрял такую инициативу.

— Я хочу вернуть тебе крылья, мой ангел.

На какое-то мгновение удивление и любопытство вытеснили страх, и Дирк смог посмотреть в горящие фанатизмом темные глаза. Его голос почти не дрожал:  
— О чем вы говорите? Какие крылья?

— Которые у тебя отобрали, — спокойно и уверенно отозвался мужчина, будто говорил о самом очевидном факте на свете. — Это было так жестоко лишить тебя их. Бесчеловечно превращать совершенство в это… — цепкий, изучающий взгляд просканировал Дирка с ног до головы. — Но не волнуйся, скоро крылья вернутся к тебе и ты снова сможешь летать.

Незнакомец говорил с такой убежденностью, что становилось невыносимо слышать его слова, потому что в голове тут же сформировалась пугающая мысль: «Он ни перед чем не остановится и никакие мольбы и просьбы не помогут».

— Кто вы? — пытаясь унять неистово колотящееся сердце, прошептал Дирк.

— Дуллахан, — спокойно ответил мужчина. Он начал деловито закатывать рукав рубашки Дирка, но в какой-то момент остановился, пристально посмотрел в побледневшее лицо холистического детектива и радостно прибавил:  
— Я снова сделаю тебя ангелом, Икар.

Внутри Дирка что-то оборвалось. Пальцы вцепились в подлокотники кресла, сжимая так, что побелели костяшки. Он помнил, как вечность назад Риггинс рассказывал о других проектах «Черного крыла». К некоторым он водил Дирка самолично, но только к тем, кто не представлял опасности, про некоторые отзывался неодобрительно, про какие-то запрещал даже думать. Но проект Дуллахан даже у полковника вызывал что-то сродни смутной тревоги, которой Риггинс усилием воли не давал перерасти в страх. «Никогда не вступай с ним в контакт. Не пытайся заговорить и не попадайся на глаза», — инструктировал Риггинс напуганного, забившегося в угол Свлада, который каким-то образом умудрился потерять из виду свой конвой в коридоре и попасть в закрытую часть базы, где и наткнулся на камеру проекта Дуллахан. Плачущего, перепуганного мальчика нашла охрана. Они тут же вызвали куратора, который в свою очередь четко объяснил Свладу, в чем была его ошибка.

Дирк очень хорошо помнил, как сухо и строго звучал голос Риггинса, а еще помнил другой голос — тихий, вкрадчивый, который позвал его к двери и спросил:

— Как тебя зовут, ангел?

— Икар, — быстро ответил тогда Свлад, потому что привык к этому имени за несколько лет в «Черном крыле». По-другому его называли крайне редко и неохотно.

— Где же твои крылья, мой чудесный Икар? — со странной смесью сочувствия и любопытства спросил голос.

— У меня их нет, — отчего-то растерялся Свлад.

— Я сделаю их для тебя, — пообещал невидимый собеседник. — Подойди поближе, я хочу тебя рассмотреть.

Дирк помнил, как сделал шаг. Дальше его память отказывалась что-либо воспроизводить. Следующее, что он помнил — это колючие одеяло и угол, в который забился, потому что всепоглощающий страх накрыл его с головой.

— Ты… ты… — прошептал пересохшими губами Дирк. — Ты тоже был в «Черном крыле». Они боялись тебя.

Странная, мечтательная улыбка появилась на губах мужчины. Он закончил закатывать рукав рубашки Дирка и теперь отошел, чтобы подкатить поближе тележку, стоявшую около хромированного стола.

— Правильно делили, что боялись, — тележка загрохотала колесами по неровному бетонному полу. — Но тебе не нужно этого делать, Икар. Я столько лет искал тебя и мастерил крылья, чтобы исправить несправедливость.

Тележка остановилась около кресла и Дирк увидел, что на ней разложено несколько шприцов с упаковкой ампул без маркировки, а также медицинские инструменты, далекие от понятия стерильность. На некоторых можно было разглядеть следы засохшей крови.

— Не надо, — хрипло, на грани слышимости выдавил Дирк. — Не делай этого, Дуллахан.

— Я делаю это для тебя, мой прекрасный ангел, — мужчина достал из заднего кармана джинсов резиновый жгут и ловко затянул на руке Дирка выше локтя. Потом надломил ампулу и набрал в шприц желтоватую жидкость, легко постучал ногтем по стеклянной поверхности, выгоняя пузырьки воздуха из шприца, и нажал на поршень. На кончике иглы повисли и засверкали капельки. Одна медленно скатилась вниз. Дирк проследил за ней взглядом, не в силах оторваться от этого жуткого зрелища.

— Поработай рукой, — ласково сказал Дуллахан и продемонстрировал, как нужно сжимать и разжимать кулак. — Давай же, а то я рискую не найти вену с первого раза, и тогда может быть больно.

Дирк часто задышал, пытаясь противостоять кошмару, который сдавливал тисками виски, заставлял в ужасе сжиматься сердце. Он ничего не мог сделать, никак не мог остановить происходящее. Бесполезно было звать на помощь или сопротивляться. Ему нечего было противопоставить Дуллахану. Дирк был связан и обездвижен. Жалкие попытки увернуться были изначально обречены на провал. Свободно он мог двигать только пальцами рук и ступнями.

— Какой ты непослушный, — сокрушенно вздохнул мужчина.

Он несколько раз коротко ударил пальцем по сгибу локтя Дирка, прощупывая вену, а потом стремительным движением воткнул иглу. Дирк вскрикнул, хотя и ожидал этого. Все мышцы непроизвольно напряглись, словно это могло помочь вытолкнуть иглу. Но игла вышла сама, а Дуллахан недовольно цокнул языком:  
— Не попал. Давай попробуем еще раз, — и снова воткнул иглу.

Дирк с силой закусил губу, ощущая, как игла медленно, отвратительно ворочается под кожей. Дуллахан снова скорчил недовольную гримасу, вынимая шприц, но только для того, чтобы совершить еще одну попытку.

На подлокотник кресла закапали густые красные капли, стекающие по локтю. Дирк чувствовал, как по телу проходит болезненная дрожь от каждого поворота иглы, от каждого движения Дуллахана. Видимо, вена никак не желала находиться, потому что шприц втыкался как минимум пять раз, пока Дирк срывающимся голосом не произнес:  
— Пожалуйста, хватит. Я сделаю, как ты просишь.

Лицо Дуллахана мгновенно просветлело. Игла вышла из кожи, но Дирк даже не почувствовал этого, ощущая ровную пульсацию боли, которая сконцентрировалась в локтевом сгибе. Рука постепенно начинала неметь от туго затянутого жгута. «Почему он вообще его не снял?» — как-то отстраненно подумал Дирк.

— Поработай рукой, — предельно дружелюбно снова предложил Дуллахан, словно это не он только что расковырял в кровь руку Дирка, заставляя того тихо поскуливать на грани слышимости.

Дирк послушно несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак, хотя каждое движение отдавалось острой болью в локте.

— Вот и молодец, — похвалил его Дуллахан, движением фокусника снимая жгут и снова вводя перепачканную иглу в окровавленный сгиб локтя. Дирк зажмурился, ощущая, как по щекам стекают выступившие из глаз слезы. Онемевшую руку стало покалывать около плеча, по венам заструилась горячая жидкость, стремительно расходясь по телу.

Дуллахан легко похлопал Дирка по мокрой щеке и успокаивающе проговорил:  
— Вот и все. Сейчас наркотик подействует.

— Наркотик? — безуспешно пытаясь скрыть панику, спросил Дирк. В теле появилась странная слабость.Тепло, до этого растекающееся по венам и артериям, сконцентрировалось в груди, запульсировало рваными толчками, в голове снова поднялся осевший было туман, боль, разъедающая левый локтевой сгиб, немного улеглась, комната медленно превращалась в смазанную картинку, а вкрадчивый голос звучал как из-под толщи воды:  
— Я подумал, что тебе захочется посмотреть на свои новые крылья. Пойдем, у нас еще есть время до того, как ты отключишься.

Звякнули расстегивающиеся ремни. Дирк с трудом повернул отяжелевшую голову и посмотрел на свою покрасневшую, стертую кожу на запястье. Неужели он так сильно пытался вырваться? Но это не принесло никакого результата.

— Посиди тут пару минут, — глухо произнес голос. Гулко зазвучали удаляющиеся шаги.

Дирк сделал колоссальное усилие, заставляя ставшим ватным и неуклюжим тело двинуться с места. Он неловко сполз, ощутил слабый удар подошв о бетонный пол и попытался как можно сильнее оттолкнуться от кресла. На мгновение ему удалось выпрямиться во весь рост, скользнуть взглядом по противоположной стене — неровная кладка красного потрескавшегося кирпича, но тут пол стал стремительно приближаться. Он не успел выставить руки, только чуть-чуть развернул корпус, так что удар пришелся на правый бок. Это не особо помогло смягчить падение. Даже несмотря на действие наркотика, плечо полыхнуло резкой болью, заставив Дирка застонать сквозь стиснутые зубы. Следующая попытка пошевелиться не принесла никакого результата, лишь плечо отозвалось новой волной боли. Дирк рвано выдохнул. Откуда-то сверху укоризненно прозвучал голос:  
— Зачем ты это сделал, глупый ангел?

— Я… я не ангел, — заплетающимся языком смог выговорить Дирк.

Но его ответ явно проигнорировали. Сильные руки взяли за плечи, резко вздергивая Дирка на ноги. Правое плечо снова дало о себе знать, пульс зачастил от нахлынувшего приступа ослепительной боли. Дирку было знакомо это ощущение. Как-то раз в детстве ему доводилось заработать вывих плеча.

— Я держу тебя, держу, — нашептывал голос в самое ухо. Дирк инстинктивно попытался отстраниться, но его крепко держали за талию, позволяя оставаться на ногах. Голова непроизвольно падала на грудь, а мозг, одурманенный наркотиком, с трудом передавал болевые сигналы, идущие от поврежденного плеча и кровоточащего до сих пор сгиба локтя.

— Осторожно. Передвигай ноги. Теперь можно сесть.

Дирк ощутил, что его опустили в кресло, отличавшееся по форме и размеру от той пародии на стоматологическое, в котором он сидел ранее. Потом мир пришел в движение, раздалось мерное шуршание колес.

— Куда… — пролепетал Дирк, –…ты… меня…

— Хочу показать подарок, приготовленный для тебя.

Мир прекратил двигаться, перед взором Дирка возникло расплывающееся лицо Дуллахана, его губы двигались, но слов почему-то было не слышно. Сильные пальцы крепко сжали подбородок Дирка, приподнимая голову и заставляя посмотреть прямо. Все инстинкты кричали: «Закрой глаза! Отвернись! Не смотри!». Но Дирк почему-то не мог этого сделать, хотя веки казались свинцовыми. Не требовалось много усилий, чтобы их закрыть.

— Смотри, мой дорогой ангел, эти крылья скоро станут твоими. Станут частью тебя, — с фанатичным восторгом зазвучал голос прямо над ухом.

С каким-то безразличием Дирк окинул взглядом странную картину, открывшуюся перед ним. На бело-грязной стене раскинулись два крыла, подвешенные на крюки, спускавшиеся с потолка. Сначала Дирк никак не мог понять, что не так с этим зрелищем, а потом одурманенный мозг стал подмечать детали, которые сразу не бросились в глаза. Никаких перьев. Непривычно. Правда, форма не оставляла сомнений, что это крылья, но странные ломаные линии наводили на мысль о конструкторе, словно они были собраны из разных фрагментов. Одна часть перетекала в другую, изменяя цвет от розоватого до бордового. Между частями были натянуты тончайшие перепонки — как те, что бывают у летучих мышей.

— Тебе нравится? — с придыханием произнес Дуллахан. — Много людей отдали частичку себя, чтобы твои крылья обрели плоть. Я сам выбирал каждого и забирал только самое лучшее. Самое живое, самое настоящее. Пока их сердца бились.

— Лю… людей? — с непониманием отозвался Дирк. Чужие пальцы продолжали сжимать его подбородок, потому что голова то и дело норовила упасть на грудь. Краем глаза он заметил, как с острого кончика крыла сорвалась капля и упала на пол. Дирк проследил за ней взглядом. Его глаза расширились. На полу, прямо под крыльями, натекла целая лужа насыщенно-алого, чуть подсохшего по краям. И тогда в мозгу что-то щелкнуло. Осознание вспыхнуло, как Вечнолампа в темноте. Теперь Дирк видел каждую часть крыла, понимая, что вот этот изгиб был частью чьей-то руки, вот эта кость, тщательно обмотанная куском мяса, возможно, была ногой, прозрачные, нежные перепонки — кожа, почти ажурные связки — различные органы, жилы. Кажется, на самом верхнем сгибе крыла виднелся человеческий глаз.

Дирк понятия не имел, что у него остались хоть какие-то силы после того, как ему вкололи желтую дрянь. Но, несмотря на общую слабость и спутанное сознания, он резко оттолкнулся от ручек кресла, игнорируя вспышки боли и вырываясь из нежного захвата Дуллахана. Стоять на ногах было адски тяжело, но Дирку таки удалось развернуться и даже замахнуться кулаком (пусть он никого никогда не бил, Мартин в данном случае не в счет, но сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось ударить человека, стоявшего перед ним). Дирка буквально трясло от гнева и четкой, жуткой мысли: «Сколько людей погибли мучительной и несправедливой смертью, чтобы эти ужасающие крылья сейчас висели на стене в своем отвратительном великолепии». Но движения после дозы наркотика были медленными и неуклюжими. Со стороны это скорее всего напоминало какой-то фарс. Дуллахану даже не пришлось уварачиваться, он просто легонько шлепнул Дирка по правому плечу. Дирк подавился воздухом, мгновенно оседая на пол и ударяясь коленями о бетон. Кажется, от удара и скольжения по шероховатой поверхности штаны порвались. Правда, сейчас Дирку было не до этого. Он согнулся пополам, зажимая вывихнутое плечо, и закусил указательный палец, чтобы сдержать стон.

— Строптивый ангел, — приговаривал Дуллахан, укладывая Дирка на холодный пол. — Повредил плечо, разбил колено. Что за наказание? Лежи спокойно, сейчас я все исправлю.

Дуллахан крепко ухватился за правое запястье и поставил ступню между рукой и подмышкой, упираясь. Дирк пытался слабо сопротивляться, повторяя:  
— Нет, нет, нет, не надо. Не делай этого. Нет, — он уже знал, что сейчас будет.

Резкий рывок. Плечо хрустнуло, сустав встал на место. Дирк громко закричал. Мир мигнул и погас как перегоревшая лампочка. Чернота приняла измученное сознание в свои объятья и Дирк с удовольствием поддался ей.

Громкий радостный смех Тодда и его окрик: «Дирк, иди скорее сюда», принесло с легким бризом. Дирк развернулся и побежал навстречу другу, увязая в песке. На побережье было пустынно. Наверное, в это время года немногие по вечерам выходили прогуляться по пляжу. Хотя Дирк абсолютно не понимал, как можно удержаться и не пойти любоваться морем на закате. Хорошо, что Тодд тоже не понимал, как так можно. И теперь они вместе слонялись по берегу: разговаривали, смеялись, шлепали босиком по воде, иногда устраивали догонялки, которые со стороны смотрелись нелепо. Хотя кому какое дело, что там «со стороны».

Дирк бежал к Тодду, чувствуя поразительную легкость во всем теле. Ветер, дувший с моря, обдавал лицо мелкими, свежими брызгами, лучи уходящего солнца слепили глаза, поэтому приходилось слегка щуриться, босые ноги приятно утопали в теплом, нагретом за день песке.

Фигура Тодда в закатанных джинсах и светлой футболке маячила совсем близко, но Дирк никак не мог добежать до него, как ни старался. Это приводило в смятение. Все казалось таким идеальным, правильным, но невозможность достичь цели мгновенно обесценивала все.

— Тодд, — крикнул Дирк и протянул к нем руку, пытаясь приблизиться к другу, дотянуться кончиками пальцев. Но все было бесполезно.

Солнце теперь припекало в спину, хотя еще минуту назад светило в глаза. Легкий бег превратился в неспешный шаг. Теперь каждое движение давалось с трудом, словно тысяча невидемых нитей опутали Дирка, тянули назад.

— Тодд, — снова крикнул Дирк и рванул вперед, больше всего на свете желая заглянуть в огромные голубые глаза и увидеть в них море. Море, которое он любил. Внезапно земля ушла из-под ног, и он начал стремительно падать в пустоту. Не было безлюдного уютного пляжа. Не было раскинувшейся голубой водной глади. Не было улыбающегося Тодда.

До слуха донеслось мерное капанье. Кап-кап. Кап-кап. Что-то негромко позвякивало. Откуда-то доносился искаженный старым динамиком джаз. Легкость, еще недавно ощущавшаяся во всем теле, ушла, сменившись неподъемной тяжестью. Спину жгло огнем. Что-то неприятно щекотало кожу в районе лопаток, а грудь и живот обжигало холодом. Дирк тихо застонал, пробормотав:  
— Тодд… где ты… Тодд…

— Ты уже пришел в себя, — раздался вкрадчивый знакомый голос, от которого все внутри перевернулось. — Рановато что-то. Я еще не закончил процедуру. Придется повторить укол.

— Пр… прекрати, — выплюнул Дирк, ощущая горечь, скопившуюся во рту. Но по телу уже начинало разливаться знакомое тепло. Сердце учащенно забилось как у загнанного в ловушку зверя. Воздух загустел и с трудом проходил в легкие. Дирк сопротивлялся волнам темноты, стараясь сохранить сознание, но оно уплывало, растворялось. В конце концов силы покинули его. И он снова увидел море.

Когда Дирк очнулся в следующий раз, он снова лежал на животе. Под щекой ощущалось что-то жесткое, матерчатое, пахнущее сыростью и плесенью. Дирк медленно моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Оно было нечетким, но более ясным, чем в последний раз. Голова все еще предательски плохо соображала, что могло означать только одно — действие наркотика не окончательно прошло. Тело ощущалось чужим, словно слегка замороженным. «Как после наркоза», — пришло понимание. Дирк мог похвастаться тем, что регулярно попадал в передряги, а как следствие — становился постоянным пациентом больниц Сиэтла. Ему была хорошо знакома слабость после общего наркоза. Во всяком случае ощущения были очень схожи.

Дирк попытался пошевелиться, тут же накатила дурнота — постоянный спутник отходняка после сильнодействующих лекарств. Какое-то время он лежал неподвижно с закрытыми глазами, стараясь немного себя успокоить, потому что даже мимолетное воспоминание о случившемся заставляло вздрагивать от страха и омерзения. Но нужно было приходить в себя и пытаться предпринять хоть что-то для собственного спасения. Дирк не сомневался, что Фара и Тодд уже ищут его, но сколько им понадобится времени и сил, чтобы найти. Самым логичным было облегчить им задачу и вытащить себя самому. Дирк открыл глаза, осматриваясь. Он явно лежал на полу, вдалеке стоял знакомый уже стеллаж, а если посмотреть чуть влево, то можно было разглядеть то самое стоматологическое кресло. Значит, он остался в той же комнате, Дуллахан никуда его не перетащил. Черт, что вообще этот псих хотел с ним сделать? Или уже сделал? Дирк осторожно ощупал себя левой рукой, стараясь по возможности не тревожить правое плечо. Пальцы прошлись по боку, затянутому свежими бинтами. Кажется, Дуллахан снял с него рубашку. Это объясняло, почему было так холодно. Лежать на полу на какой-то тряпке в принципе было удовольствием ниже среднего. Дирк пошевелил ногами, что-то звякнуло. Он насторожился и медленно поднял сначала правую, потом левую ногу. Звук повторился. Дирк потряс ногой, ощущая, как что-то болтается на лодыжке и тянет ступню вниз.

— Ты издеваешься? — фраза прозвучала зло и отчаянно, хоть и очень тихо. — Цепи? Серьезно? Чертов псих.

Следующее, что стоило выяснить — зачем Дуллахан накачивал его наркотиком и зачем перебинтовал грудь. Но узнать правду было откровенно страшно. Во всяком случае, он жив, в отличие от тех бедняг, что послужили материалом для крыльев. Содрогаясь от отвращения, Дирк попробовал приподняться, опираясь исключительно на левый локоть и прижимая правую руку плотнее к корпусу. Странная, неестественная тяжесть надавила на плечи, кожа неприятно натянулась в районе лопаток, что-то громыхнуло под потолком. Дирк очень хотел остановиться и не выяснять, что же произошло. Ему невыносимо хотелось забыть обо всем, притвориться, что все происходит не с ним, а с кем-то другим. Но это было слабостью, которая не приводит ни к чему хорошему. К тому же, то самое чувство, которое часто вело по жизни и впутывало в неприятности, говорило, что он находится там, где должен, что Вселенная хочет этого, что она вела его сюда.

Он сделал над собой еще одно титаническое усилие, превозмогая дрожь во всем теле, напрягая каждую мышцу для такого простого и естественного порыва — подняться на ноги. Все, что ему удалось сделать — это встать на колени и упереться лбом в пол. Нужно было дать себе пару минут, чтобы отдышаться, потому что все тело ныло, в суставах чувствовалась неприятная ломота, противно саднило правое плечо и в районе спины нарастал пугающий жар. С потолка продолжало доноситься странное шуршание и позвякивание при каждом его движении.

Сделав три коротких выдоха, Дирк рванул вверх, отрывая неподъемную голову от пола и по возможности выпрямляя спину. По позвоночнику прошелся электрический импульс, плечи свело судорогой, а жжение у лопаток стало невыносимым. И опять что-то громыхнуло под потолком. Потихоньку, стараясь не потревожить раны, Дирк поднял голову. Сначала взгляд уперся в темный, серый потолок, потом чуть сместился.

— Пожалуйста, Вселенная, — сам не понимая, зачем говорит это вслух, выдохнул Дирк. — Пожалуйста, не поступай так со мной.

Над его головой раскинулись чудовищные крылья из человеческой плоти — создание больного воображения Дуллахана. Они по-прежнему свисали с потолка на веревках, только теперь были опущены гораздо ниже, а их основание почти примыкало к спине, но точно этого Дирк разглядеть не мог. Судорожно он снова ощупал бинты на груди, спустился к животу, прошелся по боку, пытаясь дотянуться до спины. Выше. Еще выше. Кончики пальцев задели бугорок правой лопатки. Там под марлевыми слоями можно было нащупать толстые рубцы, от которых дальше шло нечто холодное, склизкое, чужеродное.

Выворачивая шею, не обращая внимание на боль, Дирк посмотрел назад. Он успел заметить, как покраснела кожа под грубым, не аккуратным швом, который виднелся из-под бинтов и соединил его лопатку с… крылом. Желудок сжался, делая невообразимый кульбит. Вот теперь Дирк точно знал, что значит выражение — «вывернуло наизнанку». Внутри все болело от конвульсий, проходивших по пищеводу, кожа горела, по ней градом стекал пот, тело лихорадило, вязкая, обжигающая губы желчь продолжала покидать организм, оставляя короткие секунды, чтобы успеть сделать вдох. Он корчился на полу, сгребая пальцами серую ветошь, растеленную под ним, слыша жуткий шорох крыльев над головой.

Дирк не знал, сколько это продолжалось. В какой-то момент он потерялся в охватившем его отвращении, ужасе и отчаяние. Крылья Дуллахана как воплощение ночных кошмаров теперь были частью него. И Вселенная считала, что все правильно? Она хотела, чтобы это произошло? Его судьба — умереть в этом подвале от рук сумасшедшего? Или от инфекции? Или от заражения? Нет. Он не позволит. Не допустит. Он хочет еще раз заглянуть в глаза Тодда и увидеть море.

В следующее мгновение Дирк вскинул руки вверх, ухватившись за ту часть крыльев, до которой мог дотянуться. Наверное, именно так чувствовали себя бьющиеся в агонии раненые животные — шли до конца, не обращая внимание на боль, разрушающую тело, отгрызали лапу, только чтобы выбраться из капкана.

Пальцы скользили по мягкой, податливой плоти крыла. Ногти впивались в нее, заставляя кровоточить мертвые, но еще не сгнившие ткани. Где-то под слоями склизкого, холодного угадывались твердые гладкие кости. Кости убитых людей, которые кричали, молили, плакали, но в итоге все равно умирали медленно и мучительно, пока проклятый проект Дуллахан резал, тянул, вынимал то, что считал нужным. Все эти крики звенели у Дирка в ушах, а может быть это был его собственный крик, когда он с силой рванул крыло, чувствуя, как расходятся свежие швы, как лопается собственная кожа, как трещат бинты, как с тошнотворным хлюпаньем разрывается связь мертвой и живой плоти. Что-то горячее хлынуло по спине.

Боль ослепляла, звенела эхом крика в голове, стекала слезами по щекам. Дирк схватился за второе крыло. Этого рывка он просто не помнил. Помнил, что послал мышцам сигнал. Помнил отчаянную хватку онемевших пальцев. Помнил спазмы, прокатывающиеся по телу. Помнил скользящие по тряпке колени. Помнил саднящее горло.

Море тихо шумело у ног. Игриво задевало волнами кончики пальцев, обдавало вечерней прохладой. Заскрипел песок под быстрыми шагами. Тодд легко опустился рядом с Дирком и накинул на его плечи куртку.

— Холодает, — между прочим заметил он и тоже посмотрел на тускнеющую светлую полоску у кромки моря (залива, океана — без разницы). Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, почти утонуло в темно-синей воде.

— Здесь так хорошо, — откликнулся Дирк и повернулся к Тодду. — Так спокойно. Не хочу уходить.

— Давай останемся, — легко согласился Тодд. — Мы же никуда не торопимся.

— Никуда, — блаженно прикрыл глаза Дирк, чуть откидываясь назад на выставленные руки. Песок приятно покалывал ладони.

— Непривычно видеть тебя таким спокойным, — с мягкой улыбкой произнес Тодд. Его глаза были такими ласковыми, синими — как море. Самое прекрасное море в мире. Дирк видел не все моря, но свято был уверен в этом.

— Не все время же мне носиться как курица без головы, — пожал плечами Дирк, любуясь из-под полуопущенных ресниц красивыми чертами лица друга. Тодд был словно произведение искусства. С тех пор, как он перестал строить из себя ворчуна и буку, на его губах все чаще появлялась улыбка, а на небритых щеках очаровательные ямочки, лоб разгладился и брови больше не стремились к переносице, хмурясь. Дирку нравилось подмечать эти метаморфозы, нравилось думать, что в этом есть и его заслуга.

— Ты вовсе не похож на курицу, — фыркнул Тодд. Его рука скользнула на затылок Дирка, а пальцы запутались в волосах, поглаживая. Это было непривычно, но очень приятно. Пусть Тодд делает так почаще.

— А на кого похож? — блаженно улыбаясь, спросил Дирк. Ему хотелось, чтобы Тодд не прекращал мягкие, неспешные касания. Быть может, тогда Дирк наберется смелости, придвинется ближе и поцелует чуть приоткрытые губы.

— На ангела, — внезапно прозвучало в нахлынувшей тишине.

Дирк дернулся от этих слов, как будто его бросили в холодную воду, как будто море сомкнулось над его головой, и он остался без воздуха. Рядом больше не было Тодда. Только невнятная иссиня-серая муть. Дирк рванул вверх, распахивая рот, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха, и резко открыл глаза, а потом глухо застонал.

Боль как от каленого железа расползалась по спине, на которой он лежал. Сверху склонился человек, разглядывая его. Над неясной, черной тенью висели на крюках ненавистные крылья, с которых до сих пор капала кровь. Кровь Дирка.

— Зачем ты это сделал, Икар? — зло прошипел Дуллахан. Раньше его голос звучал ласково, благоговейно, теперь в нем отчетливо слышались стальные нотки и плохо контролируемое бешенство. — Отвечай мне!

Он схватил Дирка за бинты, которые все еще прикрывали грудь, и приподнял над полом, заглядывая в лицо. Его глаза были темными, безумными, в них скрывалась настоящая тьма.

— Как ты мог отвергнуть мой подарок?! — Дуллахан встряхнул Дирка так, что его голову мотнуло в сторону. Спина отозвалась жгучей болью, которая отдавалась в груди, плечах, животе. — Я потратил столько сил! Столько времени! Столько ночей я провел, собирая необходимые части, соединяя их, превращая в твои крылья. И как ты мне отплатил?! Ты сломал их! Вырвал, будто они ничего не значат! Будто это пустяк! Игрушка для тебя! Я шел к этому всю жизнь! Всю жизнь ждал ангела без крыльев, чтобы вернуть ему утерянное. А ты оказался неблагодарным! Гордым! Как я мог так ошибиться! Мне нужно было взять твоего друга, которого я видел вместе с тобой в парке. Нужно было взять его! Но я увидел тебя и сразу узнал, хотя прошло столько лет. Решил, что Вселенная наконец сделала мне королевский подарок, осуществила мечту.

До спутанного сознания Дирка пробился смысл сказанных слов. Страх не за себя — за жизнь Тодда на миг затмил боль, физические страдания отошли на второй план.

— Не. Смей. Его. Трогать, — с трудом прохрипел Дирк, цепляясь за руку Дуллахана, пытаясь посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Если. Хочешь. Винить. Вини. Меня. Но. Не. Смей. Трогать. Тодда.

— Ты смеешь мне перечить? — отвратительная, ядовитая ухмылка искривила губы Дуллахана. Он склонился низко-низко, так что гнилостное дыхание пахнуло Дирку в лицо. — Знаешь, что происходит с ангелом, потерявшим крылья?

Дирк плотно сомкнул губы, сдерживая болезненные стоны, рвущиеся наружу. Он бы зажмурился, если бы не считал это трусостью. Все его существо вопило о смертельной опасности, и только холистические предчувствия, на которые он так привык полагаться, на этот раз молчали, словно их и не было вовсе, словно Вселенная оборвала нити, связывающие холистического детектива и мир, словно поставила на нем крест. Но это был еще не конец. Ну уж нет! Дирк сконцентрировался на своем обещании поехать с Тоддом на море. Такое простое, незамысловатое обещание. Он обязан его выполнить. Любой ценной.

Дуллахан, не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, хищно оскалился и с силой ударил Дирка по щеке. Голова дернулась, но подобный удар на фоне других ран смотрелся жалко и незначительно. Дирк невольно усмехнулся. За что тут же получил повторный удар по губам. Солоновато-металлический привкус стал сильнее, теперь он перебивал мерзкий вкус, образовавшийся во рту. Дирку начинало казаться, что это все длится вечность, что не было никакого утра, когда он проснулся от звонка Тодда, который напоминал о встрече у торгового центра, не было солнечного весеннего дня и запаха молодой листвы в воздухе, не было того злосчастного переулка и вопроса: «Парень, который час?». Просто в какой-то момент Дирк материализовался в этом темном, сыром подвале и начался настоящий ад. Он подозревал, что выглядит сейчас предельно жалко. Радовало только то, что нельзя было увидеть это со стороны.

Град ударов продолжал сыпаться на него, а Дирк слышал шелест волн и Тодда, который зовет: «Дирк, иди скорее. Чего ты встал? Дирк». Он даже не заметил, когда Дуллахан остановился, видимо поняв, что не добьется реакции. Он разжал руку и Дирк упал на пол. Вот это было более чем чувствительно. Это выбило весь воздух из легких, заставив окружающий мир померкнуть. Сейчас Дирк мог только мечтать о желтоватом наркотике в грязном шприце, который лишает воли и забирает боль. Слишком много боли для одного дня. Слишком много для одного человека.

— Ты отправишься туда, куда заслужил, — мрачно выплюнул Дуллахан. Загремела цепь, которой была пристегнута нога Дирка.

— Вставай, — приказал Дуллахан.

Но Дирк не мог не то что встать, даже пошевелиться. Каждый короткий вдох и выдох давались с трудом. Приходилось буквально превозмогать желание скулить на одной протяжной, безнадежной ноте.

— Не будешь подчиняться? — исступленно закричал Дуллахан, грубо схватил Дирка за ноги и потащил волоком по полу. В первый раз в жизни Дирк пожалел, что не умер от какой-нибудь шальной пули во время расследования или — на худой конец — от арбалетного болта тех придурочных лысых оккультистов.

Холодный бетонный пол, покрытый неровностями, шероховатостями, усыпанный мелкими камешками и песком, наждачкой прошелся по коже, впиваясь в искалеченную спину, терзая открытую, кровоточащую рану. Не было возможности отстраниться, не было возможности прекратить эту агонию, оставалось только давиться собственными криками и пытаться представить глаза Тодда и море… море… море… Оно тускнело. Выцветало. Умирало.

Дирк вообще не знал, что у человека столько нервных окончаний, способных проводить боль, даже не подозревал, что бывает столько видов боли и что их реально можно различать, каждый раз ужасаясь, что может быть хуже. Дирк смотрел в темный потолок, но видел мерно колышущееся серо-голубое мертвое море.

— Вот твое наказание, — остервенело выкрикнул невидимый Дирку Дуллахан. — Ты лишил меня всего. Лишил смысла жизни. Будь ты проклят, Икар!

Потом было короткое падение и удар.


	2. Тодд

Тодд места себе не находил от беспокойства. Дирка не было уже второй день. Он не отвечал на звонки, дома и в офисе не появлялся. Нет, конечно, с Дирком всякое могло случиться, но после инцидента с «Черным крылом» холистический детектив очень ответственно относился к хрупкой нервной системе ассистента, который начинал паниковать, если Дирк опаздывал больше, чем на пятнадцать минут, и не предупреждал.

Фара подняла на уши всех знакомых из полиции. Общими усилиями им удалось установить, что последний раз Дирк мелькнул на камерах наблюдения за квартал от торгового центра, где они собирались встретиться вчера. Его телефон с разбитым экраном нашелся в переулке, там же в мусорном баке обнаружилась новенькая фиолетовая кожаная куртка. Тодд лично принимал участие в ее выборе. Дирк не мог ее просто так выбросить.

Плохое предчувствие переросло в уверенность — Дирк в беде. Тодд хотел бежать, искать, спасать, делать хоть что-то, но вместо этого как истукан сидел в офисе и ждал звонка от Фары. Она вместе со знакомым из полиции пыталась раскопать побольше подробностей и найти свидетелей, но шансов было мало. Переулок, из которого пропал Дирк, был достаточно безлюдным.

Тодд барабанил пальцами по столу и гипнотизировал телефон в надежде хоть на какую-то новость о местонахождении холистического детектива. Но вместо звонка раздался стук в дверь. Тодд тут же вскочил с места и бросился открывать.

— Дирк, — он распахнул дверь и застыл. На пороге стояла заплаканная Мона в своей неизменной то ли ночной рубашке, то ли платье. Вообще Тодд с опаской относился к подруге Дирка. Мона никогда не делала ничего плохого и казалась достаточно милой — временами. Но ее способности заставляли нервничать и сомневаться в каждом предмете интерьера, в каждом проходящем человеке, даже в карандаше, лежащем на столе. Хотя ее давненько не было видно. Дирк предположил, что Мона в лучших своих традициях снова превратилась во что-нибудь или кого-нибудь и забыла, кто она на самом деле.

— С ней такой бывает, — беззаботно отмахнулся Дирк на вопрос Тодда, не стоит ли им поискать Мону.

И вот теперь Мона нашлась сама. И пришла она явно не просто так.

— Что случилось? — севшим голосом спросил Тодд. Под ложечкой неприятно засосало. Гаденький тоненький голос в голове взвыл: «Тревога!».

— Дирк, — всхлипнула Мона. — Я не хотела… Я не думала, что так выйдет… Он всего лишь просил об одолжении. Он умирал. Я подумала, что смогу помочь. Смогу исполнить его мечту.

Тодда прошиб холодный пот. Он осторожно положил руку на плечо Моны, прерывая поток ее путанных слов, и как можно спокойней спросил:

— Кто умирал? — голос сорвался. — Дирк?

Мона замотала головой, потом горько всхлипнула и ответила:

— Дуллахан.

— Кто это? — недоуменно моргнул Тодд. Напряжение все еще не отпустило, но факт, что это не Дирк умирал, несказанно радовал.

— Один из проектов «Черного крыла», как я. Как Дирк. Как остальные, — глаза Моны были большими, испуганными и очень грустными. — Он всегда казался мне таким одиноким. Все боялись его. Говорили, что проект Дуллахан опасен, что он безумен. Но он сказал мне, что всю жизнь хотел только одного — вернуть ангелу крылья.

— Чушь какая-то, — потряс головой Тодд, честно пытаясь вникнуть в рассказ Моны. — Но при чем тут Дирк? — а Бротцман был на сто процентов уверен, что Дирк «при чем».

— Это было недалеко от парка, где вы гуляли. Несколько дней назад, — проговорила Мона. — Я была птицей и увидела, как Дуллахан следит за вами, и стала следить за ним. Я думала, что это такая игра, — Тодд вздрогнул, Мона продолжала. — А потом он переходил дорогу и… бац! Машина на полной скорости сбила его, а потом уехала. Не остановилась. Я снова стала человеком и подошла к Дуллахану. Вокруг никого не было. Он лежал на асфальте, из его рта текла кровь. Я поняла, что он умирает, — Мона снова грустно посмотрела на Тодда. — Я хотела помочь, — она немного помолчала. — Он узнала меня и очень обрадовался. Сказал, что у него есть для меня роль.

— Какая роль? — Тодду было страшно. Очень страшно. Он не понимал почему, но никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в тот момент на пустынной улице у парка, где умирал человек по имени Дуллахан, произошло нечто очень плохое.

— Он хотел, чтобы я сыграла его, — пояснила Мона. — Я же холистическая актриса. Мне казалось, что так надо. Да, в тот момент казалось, — на ее глазах снова выступили слезы. — И я превратилась в Дуллахана.

— А потом? — едва слышно спросил Тодд.

— Потом я была им. И делала все то, что хотел сделать он, — так же на грани слышимости отозвалась Мона.

Тодд позволил себе всего на мгновение прикрыть глаза и поддаться отчаянью, но очень быстро взял себя в руки и твердо спросил, уже зная, что у Моны есть ответ:  
— Где Дирк?

— Я покажу. Мне не хватило сил вытащить его оттуда, когда я пришла в себя, — слезы катились по бледным щекам Моны. — Я не думала, что такое может произойти. Я не хотела причинять боль Дирку. Он мой друг. Я не хотела. Это Дуллахан… Он хотел отдать ангелу крылья.

Тодд больше не хотел слушать. Он хотел бежать к Дирку, поэтому схватил Мону за руку и потянул за собой. Вниз по лестнице, к машине. Уже заводя мотор, Тодд набрал номер Фары, пытаясь одновременно объяснить ситуацию и слушать невнятные указания Моны.

Фара обещала приехать так быстро, как сможет. Тодд включил маячок слежения, чтобы она засекла его телефон, и вдавил педаль газа в пол.

Они ехали где-то полчаса. На выезде из города Мона указала налево, на неприметную узкую дорогу, которая привела их к небольшому частному дому, стоящему на отшибе. Пока они ехали, солнце почти село за горизонт, в предзакатном полумраке дом казался пугающим, темным, нежилым. Хотя, если верить Моне, его хозяин и правда погиб несколько дней назад под колесами машины. Вот только ему удалось продлить жизнь. Тодд стиснул зубы и решительно вышел из машины. Мона проследовала за ним.

Дверь на веранду была открыта настежь, внутри дома было темно и тихо. Тодд зашел внутрь и щелкнул выключателем, огляделся. Обычная прихожая с большим одежным шкафом и пожелтевшими от времени обоями.

— Мона, где Дирк? — сдержанно спросил Тодд. Внутри все звенело от напряжения, ладони неприятно потели от накатывающего волнения и страха за друга. Они собирались на выходных съездить к заливу, который Дирк упорно называл морем, немного развеяться. Тодд приготовил плед и тарелку для игры во фрисби. Дирк, смеясь, обещал, что договорится со Вселенной.

Тодд так сильно сжал челюсть, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и зубы начнут крошиться в пыль. Мона, тенью стоявшая за плечом, указала на обшарпанную неприметную дверь в стене.

— Врач, — тихо проговорила она и внимательно посмотрела на Тодда. От этого пронзительного, темного взгляда внутри все оборвалось. После слова «врач», «доктор», «больница» — всегда случалось что-то плохое. То есть плохое случалось до этого, а потом уже звучали «кодовые слова».

Тодд, не глядя, набрал номер Фары, быстро поинтересовался, смогла ли она засечь их, получив утвердительный ответ, попросил вызвать бригаду скорой помощи.

— Что с ним? — натянуто спросила Фара.

— Еще не знаю. Сейчас спущусь в подвал. Мона говорит, что он там, — сказал Тодд, открывая дверь. Та неприятно скрипнула. Под ногами оказались достаточно крутые деревянные ступеньки, уходящие куда-то вниз, в темноту, и ни намека на освещение.

— Удачи, — прошелестела трубка.

— Поторопись, — ответил Тодд и оборвал звонок. Хорошо, что современные смартфоны неплохо справлялись с ролью карманного фонарика. Тодду удалось спуститься вниз и не свернуть себе шею. В конце лестницы ждала еще одна дверь — гораздо массивней и прочнее предыдущей. Она тоже была приоткрыта. Из щели лился тусклый свет.

Тодд толкнул дверь, замирая на пороге и прикрывая рукавом рубашки нос, потому что невыносимая вонь пахнула в лицо. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы отойти от подобной встряски для обоняния. Специфический запах неизвестных лекарств смешивался с затхлым, прелым запахом подвала, который в свою очередь тянул за собой гнилостный, сладковатый запах разложения с примесью тяжелого, металлического запаха свежей крови — такой сочетание можно встретить на скотобойне или в морге, где сломалась вентиляция и климат-контроль разом, или в заброшенном здании зоопарка, где безумные оккультисты складывали трупы убитых ими людей

Тодд с замирающим от ужаса сердцем обвел взглядом плохо освещенное помещение. Первое, что привлекло внимание — это хромированный, тускло поблескивающий стол очень похожий на операционный, рядом виднелась тележка для инструментов — точь-в-точь хирургическая. Поодаль стояло кресло, чем-то напоминающее стоматологическое, только оснащено оно было ремнями для ног, рук и туловища, чтобы удерживать сидящего в нем. Тодд почувствовал, как неприятный, тошнотворный ком подкатывает к горлу от этой картины. В каком-то трансе он спустился по маленькой неустойчивой лесенке, с опаской ступая на неровный бетонный пол, следом, невесомо шагая, спустилась Мона.

— Куда дальше? — хрипло спросил Тодд. Гнетущая, мрачная атмосфера подвала давила, вызывая стойкое желание убежать без оглядки. Неужели в подобном месте Дирк провел почти два дня? Верить в это категорически не хотелось, но Мона уверенно продвигалась вперед, указывая дорогу.

Они прошли мимо кресла, Тодд приостановился буквально на секунду, потому что заметил на одном из подлокотников лужицу засохшей крови. Он закусил губу и заставил себя отвернуться. Сейчас нельзя было думать ни о чем, кроме спасения Дирка.

Чуть дальше кресла обнаружился небольшой темный закуток, который заставил Тодда зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать. Серый пол, на котором валялась скомканная тряпка, был перепачкан кровью: брызги, потеки, лужи, разводы, смешанные с грязью — слегка подсохшие — это означало, что все произошло относительно недавно. И над всем этим с потолка на веревках свисало нечто. Тодд пригляделся, пытаясь разобраться в хитросплетениях линий, но лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что, когда мозг закончил обработку данных, то выдал результат: на крюках, закрепленных веревками, висели два крыла, но сделаны они были не из папье-маше или проволоки. Вот торчащая кость, с которой свисают ошметки мяса, вот жилы, опутывающие стыки, вот чье-то отрезанные пальцы, сшитые вместе так, чтобы образовывалась гибкая кисть крыла. Все это соединено полупрозрачными, отливающими в тусклом свете перепонками, порванными в разных местах.

— Что это? — срывающимся голосом спросил Тодд, не в силах отвести взгляд от этого воплощения ночного кошмара.

— Крылья для ангела, — прошептала Мона. — Крылья для Икара, — ее голос дрогнул.

Тодд почувствовал, как предательская дрожь прошлась по телу, осев испариной на коже.

— Где Дирк? — боясь своего вопроса, все-таки произнес Тодд. Мона молча указала куда-то на пол, потом в сторону виднеющегося в нескольких метрах от них открытого люка. Тодд проследил за ее взглядом и понял, что видит кровавую дорожку на бетоне, будто кого-то тащили волоком. На негнущихся ногах Тодд пошел по этому следу, остановившись у края открытого люка. Он не хотел туда смотреть, потому что знал, увидев один раз, уже не сможет забыть никогда.

Но все-таки Тодд опустил взгляд. В неглубокой квадратной яме, на полу, залитом водой, лежал Дирк. Он застыл в позе эмбриона, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и не двигался. В полутьме нельзя было разглядеть дышит он или нет, только грязно-белые бинты выделялись светлым пятном.

— Мне нужна лестница, Мона. Найди лестницу!

— Я могу стать лестницей, — негромко предложила она.

— Найди чертову лестницу, — прорычал Тодд. Он сам не понимал, почему предложение Моны вызвало вспышку гнева.

Мона не стала больше спорить, быстро кивнула и скрылась за стеллажами. Тодд решительно сел на край люка, потом чуть сполз вперед, повис на руках и осторожно спрыгнул вниз. Тут было невысоко, чуть выше его роста. Так почему же Дирк не выбрался? Перед взором тут же встал вид бетона перепачканного кровью и уродливые крылья под потолком.

Тодд склонился над Дирком, бережно прикасаясь к холодной, перемазанной в чем-то щеке. Кончиками пальцев Тодд прошелся по голому плечу, едва коснулся бинтов, остановился на поясе штанов. Приглядевшись Тодд заметил, что бинты на спине изорваны и все пропитаны кровью, а в районе лопаток зияют две ужасающие рваные раны.

— Дирк, — позвал Тодд. — Дирк, ты меня слышишь? — подрагивающие пальцы переместились на шею, пытаясь нащупать пульс. С пятой попытки ему удалось. За эти короткие секунды, пока торопливыми, смазанными движениями он нашел слабое биение, Тодд подумал, что его собственное сердце остановится.

Заботливо, боясь причинить больше вреда, Тодд приподнял Дирка, удерживая за плечи, стараясь не потревожить спину. Отчаянно хотелось закричать: «Какого черта ты поперся в тот переулок? Какого черта позволил себя поймать этому маньяку?» — а потом прижаться щекой к грязным, растрепанным волосам и прошептать: «Не оставляй меня». Но вместе этого Тодд быстро, сбивчиво заговорил:  
— Я здесь, Дирк. Все будет хорошо. Сейчас приедет Фара и врачи. Мы вытащим тебя. Всегда вытаскивали. Только держись, ладно? — и невесомо погладил по плечу. — Мона! Мона, где лестница? — подняв голову вверх, закричал Тодд. Но внезапно в ответ прозвучал голос Фары:  
— Тодд? Тодд, ты где?

— Фара, мы здесь! Внизу! Сюда скорее!

Тодд чуть подтянул к себе неподвижного Дирка и забормотал, вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги:  
— Фара уже тут. Это очень хорошо. Нам придется тебя немного потревожить, но ты потерпи. Дирк?

Никакого ответа. Тодд постарался дышать размеренно. В голове как заевшая пластинка крутилась мысль: «Дирк обещал, что мы поедем на море, значит он выполнит обещание. Следовательно все будет в порядке. Вселенная, прошу, не забирай его у меня. Прошу».


	3. Фара

Фара с удовольствием забыла бы смрад подвала, где повсюду виднелись следы крови, и полиция при обыске обнаружила останки как минимум одиннадцати разных людей; никогда бы не вспоминала бледное, сосредоточенное лицо Тодда, его глаза, полные ужаса, трясущиеся перепачканные в крови друга руки; с огромным облегчением стерла бы из памяти искалеченного, грязного, неподвижного Дирка, кровавое месиво, в которое превратилась его спина. Фара не сомневалась, что это все будет являться ей в кошмарах. Ни один и ни два раза она с немым криком проснется в собственной постели, чтобы потом не заснуть до утра.

Вселенная жестока к тем, кто следует за ней. Хотя нет, она жестока ко всем без исключения.

Фара плакала, спрятавшись в туалете больницы, куда машина скорой помощи два часа назад доставила Дирка. Тодд остался сидеть в зале ожидания: молчаливый, собранный, подавленный и абсолютно разбитый. Он не выпускал руку Дирка из своей, пока они ехали до больницы. Фара не разобрала, но, кажется, Тодд что-то шептал про море и обещания. Она не вслушивалась, безуспешно пытаясь вспомнить хоть одну молитву из тех, что заставляли их учить в воскресной школе. Надо было верить в лучшее. Надо было держаться. Но слезы давили, рвались наружу, стискивали горло. В конце концов, Фара сдалась и, сказав, что ей нужно в туалет, ушла, чтобы закрыться в кабинке, опуститься на пол и, закрыв лицо руками, заплакать навзрыд.

Она размазывала по щекам слезы, пыталась хоть как-то сдержать рвущиеся из груди всхлипы, до боли сжимала кулаки. Ей было страшно потерять друга. Она не хотела верить, что это вообще случилось с ним. Никто не ответил бы на простой вопрос: «Зачем?». Но как же отчаянно хотелось думать, что в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл, а не только абсурдная жестокость.

В подвале Фара старалась абстрагироваться, думать и действовать как профессионал, держать все чувства под контролем. Но когда Тодд в двух словах пересказал историю Моны, пока медики грузили Дирка в машину, Фара сорвалась.

Ей хотелось кого-нибудь обвинить в произошедшем, хотелось понять, как подобное могло случиться. Тихо стоящая неподалеку Мона была легкой мишенью. Тогда Фаре хотелось достать пистолет и просто пристрелить эту странную девушку, обладающую фантастическими способностями, которые в итоге обернулись во зло. Но убийство никогда и ничего не решало. Фара приказала Моне уходить и больше никогда не появляться в агентстве. Если бы не Тодд, который тихо попросил остановиться, Фара, наверное, смогла бы ударить смотрящую на нее большими грустными глазами девушку.

— Мона, превратись во что-нибудь безобидное, — глухо попросил Тодд. Мона быстро закивала. Неуловимое взгляду изменение, и вот в пыли лежит знакомая резиновая игрушка-клоун. Тодд подобрал ее и сунул в карман.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — пытаясь сдерживать негодование, спросила Фара. — Это она виновата в случившемся! Она сотворила это с Дирком.

— Она не виновата, — Тодд бережно взял Фару за руку и крепко сжал. — Дирк бы сказал тоже самое, поверь.

— Лучше ей больше никогда не попадаться мне на глаза, — зло сверкнула глазами Фара и выдернула ладонь из теплых рук Тодда.

Сейчас, ощущая холод белого больничного кафеля, Фара крепко стискивала зубы, пытаясь переубедить себя, что это не ее ошибка, не ее вина. И не вина Моны. Дирк бы непременно это сказал, если бы мог говорить, если бы мог дышать без специального аппарата. Но он непременно скажет. Нужно просто подождать.

— Вернись к нам, — прошептала Фара и стремительно поднялась на ноги, покачнувшись. Нужно было умыться и возвращаться в зал ожидания. Она не хотела оставлять Тодда одного. Она не хотела оставаться одна.


	4. Море

— Лови, — Тодд ловко метнул тарелку. Она засвистела в воздухе, превращаясь в ярко-красный диск. Дирк попытался подпрыгнуть, вскинув руку, чтобы ухватить край тарелки, но охнул и схватился за плечо. Тодд тут же бросился к нему.

— Ты в порядке? — взволновано спросил он, осторожно придерживая Дирка за здоровое плечо.

— В полном, — улыбнулся Дирк. — Просто неудачно поднял руку.

— Так поднимай удачней, — тут же заворчал Тодд, но потом ласково сжал пальцы Дирка. — Может, ну его, этот фрисби? Давай просто посидим на берегу, насладимся закатом. Смотри, как здесь замечательно.

Тодд обвел рукой раскинувшийся перед ними пустой песчаный пляж и бесконечную синеву залива.

— Ты обещал научить меня играть, — делано капризно возразил Дирк, но потом лукаво улыбнулся и добавил. — Но если ты купишь мне мороженое, то я согласен спокойно посидеть у моря и полюбоваться закатом. Сделка?

Тодд картинно закатил глаза, но легко пожал протянутую руку.

— Сделка.

— Класс, — просиял Дирк и бегом кинулся к кромке пляжа, останавливаясь у самой воды. Тодд проводил его светло-зеленую футболку взглядом. На мгновение вспыхнули воспоминания о шрамах, которые недавно появились на спине друга и остались с ним навсегда, как напоминания о произошедшем, как будто им и без того было мало страданий.

Слишком хорошо Тодд помнил бесконечные часы проведенные в больнице, недели физиотерапии и различных процедур для Дирка. Тодд самолично обрабатывал раны, когда они вернулись домой, не подпускал даже Фару.Он помнил бессонные ночи, потому что никто из них не мог сомкнуть глаз. Они держались за руки и молчали. И только под утро истощенный, измученный Дирк засыпал, привалившись к плечу Тодда. После этого Тодд тоже позволял себе поспать рядом с Дирком, держа ладонь на его груди, чтобы чувствовать ровное биение сердца и не бояться, что он снова исчезнет. Они словно выздоравливали вместе — шаг за шагом. Куда Дирк, туда и Тодд. Так было и раньше, но теперь…

— Я боялся, что больше никогда не увижу море, — как-то ночью шепотом признался Дирк, словно это был огромный секрет.

— Я боялся, что больше никогда не увижу тебя, — ответил ему Тодд. Он наощупь нашел в темноте лицо Дирка, мягко погладил кончиками пальцев, очертив губы, и поддался порыву, который сдерживал так давно и, к сожалению, успешно. «А ведь мог сделать это гораздо раньше», — пронеслось в голове у Тодда. — «Вдруг Дирк подумает, что это только потому…» Он не успел закончить мысль, потому что шершавые, сухие губы Дирка плотно прижались к его.

Их первый поцелуй был соленым. Как море.

— Тодд, ты вечно будешь там торчать? — весело позвал Дирк, который уже успел устроиться на песке и теперь сидел, блаженно вытянув босые ноги вперед, позволяя теплым волнам омывать их.

— Беру фрисби и иду, — откликнулся Тодд. Он поднял с земли запылившуюся тарелку, отряхнул и бодро зашагал вперед.

Солнце золотило волосы Дирка, делая их совсем рыжими, широкая улыбка придавала лицу беззаботный мальчишеский вид. По нему никогда нельзя было сказать, сколько боли осталось за плечами. Тодд опустился рядом на песок, прижимаясь плечом к плечу и переводя взгляд на безграничную водную гладь. У ног шумели волны, набегая на берег. Правда, Дирк не обращал внимания на раскинувшийся перед ним пейзаж, он смотрел только на Тодда, а потом приблизился к его уху и заговорческим тоном сообщил:  
— Ты мое море, Тодд.


End file.
